Dark Embrace
by Pinguicha
Summary: One Shot. What happened between Ganondorf and Zelda while Link was searching for a way inside Ganon's Tower? And how did Ganondorf feel about the Princess whom he was using as a bait for the hero? [GanonxZelda], for Midnight Starfire.


A/N: First of all, I'm going to warn everyone that this fic was done as a Christmas present for Midnight Starfire who, on her LJ asked for a GanonxZelda fic. And I did it because I needed something short and new to write so I could ease the pressure on my neurones.

And to Midnight Starfire herself: you asked for it, m'dear.

**Dark Embrace**

**Written by: Pinguicha, the gift-giver**

_"Today, my children, I shall tell thee a story. A story about what happened centuries ago, during the arising of the Hero of Time and the fall of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. For not all people know of what truly happened during those dark times…_

But first, my children, listen to this: There's good and there's evil. There's light and there is darkness. There is love and there is hatred. All things must exist so balance can prevail. Because the most important thing in the world is balance and balance only."

Ganondorf was close to achieving his goal; Princess Zelda had been captured by him and the Hero of Time still searched for way inside his Tower, which would give him a few more hours. The Hero, apart from being a temporary nuisance, was giving him exactly what he needed: time. Time to pervert the little Princess' mind and turn her to his side, time to make her willingly give the Triforce of Wisdom to him, the one who was worthy enough of ruling the land of Hyrule. All he needed was time…

It was always time.

He hit the keys of the well-kept pipe organ, the sound of the musical instrument echoing through the room in an almost malevolent way. Ah, time… the so-cursed time. Yet, apart from the Triforce of Power, it was all he had now. And he needed to make good use of it. He thought quickly as his red eyes scanned the room and finally rested upon the slumbering princess. Ganondorf had always wondered how such a frail looking being could cause so much trouble; she was one of those women who looked as if they could be harmed with the slightest movement, but it was obvious that she had an inner strength that was hidden under her delicate features, hidden from the most inattentive and unaware eyes.

_And that strength comes from the Triforce of Wisdom,_ Ganondorf stated to himself and his eyes ran down Zelda's body. Sighing, he took a green hand to his chin as he tried to figure why she was so intriguing. When he moved his eyes back to her face again, a couple of azure orbs were staring directly at him, angered, frustrated and he could swear they were slightly amused. 

"And so the slumbering Princess awakes." Ganondorf said dryly, "Slept well?"

"No, the bed you provided me with was a little uncomfortable." She replied sarcastically.

"A shame. I spent some of my power on it… But I have to admit, most of it went to the magical crystal surrounding you."

Zelda snorted at him, "What do you want, Gerudo coward?"

Her question caused him to laugh. What, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom hadn't figured out why he had captured her? He could feel her azure eyes piercing him, cursing him… Ah, how foolish she was, after all, "You haven't understood it yet, Princess?" Ganondorf asked in a provocative tone, "Isn't it obvious that I want the Triforce _you_ wield as well as the Triforce the pathetic little runt bears?"

"You know you're not going to win, Ganondorf." Zelda stated angrily.

"Why, Princess? Haven't you grown enough to understand that life isn't a fairytale?" the King of Evil said, his voice low and dangerous, "The good ones aren't the only one allowed to triumph, little girl."

"So you say," Zelda started, "but you know that even if you win, you'll be doomed, Ganondorf!" her final words were said with a conviction that came from the depths of her being. Inside, Ganondorf was deeply amused.

"How come, Princess?" he simply asked.

"You'll be a King of nothing, Gerudo. The evil that lives within you will destroy everything around you and you will have nothing but emptiness and blackness when it does!"

"You're a child. You know nothing of what the three parts of the Triforce can do when they're together…" Ganondorf whispered. Zelda frowned at him, her soft skin wrinkling slightly.

After seconds of silence, Zelda replied in a single, soft whisper, "Neither do you."

Angrily, Ganondorf stepped in the direction of the imprisoned Princess and he could feel her tense as he approached. But she could do nothing against him… she was a prisoner to him and his power, a mere bait to the Hero of Time for the time being. But even though she could do nothing against him now, she was still dangerous. He couldn't kill her without taking the Triforce of Wisdom from her and the woman proved to be quite a nuisance… not to mention annoying. And he couldn't allow himself to kill her… not now, at the least.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have you, Zelda… My power has caged you within this prison, but I can change my mind and instead of having a body of a living Princess within this cage, I can have a lifeless body. So, do not say what I do or not know because that is beyond your ignorant mind." He stated menacingly and was none but shocked when she smirked in return.

"Truly, Ganondorf? Then why do you not own the whole Triforce within you? What did you not possess when you first touched it? Was it the Wisdom you never had or the Courage which even now you lack?" The next thing Zelda knew, her body burned and she was screaming in pain.

_"Did he kill her?" an impatient child asked._

_"Or was that when the Hero of Time arrived?" another one enquired, her eyes shining in happiness._

_"Be patient, my children. The King of Evil knew what he could and could not do. And so knew Princess Zelda."_

"Do not test me, Princess." Ganondorf said, but his words were just vain echoes in Zelda's mind. Her body hurt like it never had before.

"You will be stopped." Zelda managed to say between coughs.

"Do you really think the Goddesses _care_ about what happens to Hyrule, foolish girl? Why do you think there's evil? Why do you think we're not all good people in this land?" Zelda coughed once again as Ganondorf's words reached her ears, causing blood to come out from the corners of her mouth. The thin red line fell down her chin andand sliddown her neck, leaving a crimson trace behind it. But in a way, Ganon's words make some sense to her…Something thatscared her and frightened her. Why had the Goddesses created evil if they cared about what happened to them? Why? She could see Ganondorf's eyes glittering with evil, evil which had been fought by her. And yet, it existed.

"Maybe you're right… But in order to exist a world there has to be _balance_. Good and evil. Life and death. The Goddesses themselves are examples of that balance. And you know that, Ganondorf." Zelda whispered with effort.

"Is it, Princess? Tell me, why does someone so wise like you keeps believing such a lie?" Zelda noticed how poisonous and filled with hatred Ganondorf's words were.

"It's not a lie." Zelda stubbornly stated.

"No? Then why do you think I've reigned all this years? Why do you think Hyrule has been engulfed in darkness? There is no such thing as _balance_, Zelda, and you know it." Zelda coughed out some more blood and laughed. Ganondorf was none but surprised at her reaction.

"In seven years you have learned nothing, Ganondorf. You're nothing but a fool who has been blinded by his thirst for power."

"Why do you keep defying me, Princess?"

She laughed again, "You know the answer all too well, Ganondorf." He narrowed his eyes at her. She had been tricking him all along. She was not the fool he thought to be, after all. She did look like a woman taken by madness as she laughed, however, but that was not what was disturbing him. If the Princess had not rushed before, she would have been more powerful than she was now… And that was eating him inside. If she were to be"tamed" in her current condition, she could very well make a cold, ruthless ruler. If only he had gotten hold of her before, when she was still a child… But he could _still_ break her. He could have her for himself after the Hero of Time was dealt with. She would become what he wanted her to, she certainly couldn't resist his power!

"I will break you, Zelda. You cannot resist power, especially when given by the Goddesses themselves." He said coolly. Zelda's expression hardened. Although not entirely a surprise, she should have seen this act coming from Ganondorf.

"You're predictable, Gerudo." She whispered.

"That, we shall see in time, Zelda." Were Ganondorf's words before he turned his back on Zelda.

_Do you think the Goddesses will risk having you ruling this land for more time, Ganondorf? You will not break me… Not now. Never, even. __You will always be the eternal fool whose power consumes every fibre of his being. And that is something we shall see in time,_ Zelda said to herself before closing her eyes and trying to forget the pain.

_"And then the Hero showed up?" a child asked. The Storyteller laughed softly._

_"Not immediately. But yes, he did. And he defeated Ganondorf and rescued the Princess, as the old tales say. But tell me, my children… What did you learn from this?"_

_"That Evil never wins?" the shy voice of a small boy was heard._

_"That, too." The Storyteller whispered, "But mainly, Ganondorf secretly wanted the Princess, my children. He wondered how she could seem so frail and be so strong; he admired her for what she had become and wanted to break her, to make her evil. Power leads us to dark ways that make us act blindly and even deny the true nature of everything: balance. And you should know that none of us is unbreakable and the Princess was no exception. Who knows if he might not have succeeded if the Hero of Time hadn't come?"_

_"The Goddesses do, 'teller." A girl stated._

_"Yes they do, my dear. They know everything."_

**A/N: This didn't come out quite as I expected… Whatever. Please R/R!**


End file.
